Kaede's Zen
by julie-tearjerky
Summary: New content (chapter1 in)I'm glad to be back... "The only zen you will find in the mountain is the only zen you will bring there." Please R&R (no more paper cuts okay? YOSHI)
1. Default Chapter

Hey.. Sorry 'bout changing the content all of the sudden...

* * *

CHAPTER 1 

She's playing silently at the court, thinking how persistent her mother was. Insisting her to stay at Kanagawa instead of coming with them at Tokyo. She felt somewhat disappointed. After five years in America, After staying for five years in a foreign land she had been engulfed in homesickness. _Homesickness? Yeah… That's it. _She missed Japan terribly. And now, she's here, she's back, she's home again but emptiness still continue to hunt her. _It's frustrating…. No… distressing. _It's the first time she's been away from her parents like this. It's the first time she longed for them like this. She wanted to see them tremendously. She missed another three-point. It bounced off the ring. _Chikuso (…..). _Her reverie was shattered by an ugly singing voice. 'Onaji mono onaji kanjikata shite'ru no' (The same entity, feeling the same thing) It said. _I think I'll throw up. _She gathered her things and walked away. But someone, maybe someone in the company of the person with an ugly singing voice, blocked her way.

"Hey." He said. His voice was low and hoarse.

She then realized he was the one with that ugly voice. _What do you want from me?_

"Have you seen a tall guy with black bushy hair?"

_Is he drunk? He smells._ "No.. I didn't see him."_ I have to get out of here, fast._

Rukawa walked leisurely, his arm wounded but not bleeding. The blood froze in cold just like his blue eyes. Stabbed by a man only meant to destroy him and his love for basketball, he showed no pain. He took them on like a tin can crushed by a large truck. Because of them, he missed basketball practice and left his bike at home. _Walking. I hate it. _It takes up a lot of time. _Better go home. _But minutes later he found himself standing on a spot near the public court. His feet had led him there. His body followed and his brain isn't working. His body yearned for basketball for he didn't attend practice just to waste time fighting cantankerous guys who envy him. Envy everything about him. He walked nearer to the public court then he heard someone. "I didn't see him." It sounds like a girl. _What time is it? _He moved closer, not sure why he was so curious. He saw a guy turn around. "Look there he is!" The guy pointed at him. Rukawa's eyebrows narrowed. By the time he realized that they were the accomplice he took on that afternoon, men encircled him. The girl sat at the bleacher. _What's she doing?_ Then he concentrated at the men circling him. Preparing himself, the guy started an attack. Rukawa fought back his clenched fist crashing into their abdomens. The girl just sat passively at the bench, her zealous eyes now gentler observing the foolish activity that was happening right in front of her, like it was just a show. When it was finally finished, she gathered her things for the second time and walked pass by Rukawa. She was holding a large orange sphere in her hand. _Basketball? _Then she stopped, remembering how bad Rukawa's arm looked.

"Want me to help you with your arm?"

Rukawa looked at her as if she didn't say anything.

"Okay. Let's put it this way. Let me help you with that arm. Just follow me."

They walked on their way home, the girl walking in his front. They pulled up at last.

"Arre? Aren't I going to help you with that arm?"

He just stood there, not saying anything. Not replying.

_Has he heard of a sentence? A phrase? Or word perhaps?_ She sighed.

"My house." He pointed the large structure at his back.

_So he could speak and whaddya know? We're neighbors. _"Ok then." She opened their gate. _I won't waste my time on you._

Rukawa opened his gate and entered the house. _I won't waste my time on you. _

The next day, Rukawa went outside and looked up to the house in front of him. The girl's house was dark and it looks like there's no one home. He started to stroll so he could get to school. When he reached the school, girls started to surround him. He continued to stroll to drop his bike off. When he reached the corridor, more girls surrounded him. He didn't mind them as he walked by. He overheard people of the other class talking about the new transferee in school.

"Really? I heard she's really pretty!" The guy from the other class said.

"You only heard? I saw her in person! She was in the faculty room when I dropped by to pass my project! It's bad to say this but it's good thing I passed it late!" The guy named Nagakura, Kenren said.

"I want to see her too!"

"You will. You must."

"The question is when."

"We can fix that. All you need is timing." Nagakura straightened his body, walked a few steps and waved for his companion to follow him inside the classroom.

1 Class B-8.

"We have a transferee." The teacher called her, signaling her to come in.

She stepped inside and stood straight beside the teacher. Her long red hair tied into a neat and high ponytail. Her warm brown eyes revealed excitement.

"This is Chiharu Zen."

It was dismissal. Rukawa, as usual slept over class. Every afternoon, He was always scheduled to go to practice. He silently stood up and continued to the gym. On his way, he saw the girl last night. Her fiery-read hair is very conspicuous. Rukawa didn't mind her and she didn't see him too. She was chatting with Haruko, sister of their team captain. He entered the gym and quickly changed clothes and began practice.

Haruko was chattering on and on. Saying how great and handsome Rukawa is. Saying how cold he was but it didn't matter anyway.

"Who's Rukawa anyway? Girls in my class are talking about him non-stop!"

"I'm one of those girls am I?"

"Kind of."

"That's why were here. You'll see him."

Rukawa dribbled the ball and threw a three-point shot. All the girls watching them practice screamed. Zen covered her ears as the girls on her both sides and back screamed with all their might. She looked at the person they were screaming at and she saw the inarticulate guy last night. She turned away from him, remembering how bad his arm was last night but refused help.

"There's Rukawa…" Haruko pointed at the tall guy with bushy hair, inside the court.

_So he's Rukawa. The oh-so-handsome Rukawa they were all talking about. _"He's the one you're talking about? He's the war freak and anti-social kind of guy!" She recalled his attitude towards her last night. His frigid attitude towards her last night.

Rukawa clearly heard her, she was saying it loudly, but he concentrated on practice.

Unfortunately, all the others, including the Rukawa fans club heard her. They glared at Zen, burning and melting her with their stare, like a plastic. The three club leaders of Rukawa fans club approached her, their eyes displays serious anger and great aggravation.

"You don't have the right to say something bad about our Rukawa-sama!"

"I don't?"

Rukawa overheard them but still continued practicing.

"Yes, you don't!" The club leader replied angrily.

"Why?"

"Because I said so! As punishment, you have to join!"

Zen laughed aloud "That sure is a real punishment. But I'll drop dead before you convince me." She disgustedly said.

The leader clenched her hands into fist. "Then so be it. Die now." Other members ran towards Zen's direction.

"Did I say something bad?" Zen turned to ask Haruko.

"You said something REALLY bad Chiharu.."

"Oh my god!! Ah!! In this case…"

Haruko looked at Zen questionably.

"In this case…. I'll have to….. RUN!!!!"

Zen ran rapidly out of the gym, thinking of escaping but other fan club members tailed her.

"I didn't know she could run that fast." Haruko said surprised. She quickly turned to watch Rukawa again. Her eyes turned into large pink hearts when she saw him do a slam dunk.

The basketball team started to practice again.

"I'll get you Chiharu Zen..." Club leader Hikaru said to herself. She waved for her two pioneers, Lisa and Kate to begin their cheer. They started creaming "RU-KA-WA RU-KA-WA L-O-V-E RU-KA-WA!"

---------------

"Whew! That was really close!" She said as she finally reached her house. She entered the gate and stopped…

"Darn it!! I forgot my bag at the gym!"

--------------

The basketball team finished practicing.

"Aren't you going home now, Rukawa?" Mitsui asked.

"Iie"

"Ok then. We're going now."

Rukawa didn't reply as he made a dunk. Everyone went home, leaving him aloe in the gym. _Practice._ Practice makes one's work perfect. _It makes one the best_. Better among the others. After a minute or two, he heard a strong sound of the wind. A sound as if someone's running fast, removing everything on its way. Zen entered and ran towards her suitcase at the other side of the gym. She turned back and saw Rukawa looking at her. She looked at her watch. 7'oclock pm. She didn't expect somebody would be still practicing at this time. Usually at this time, they would be eating dinner with their family. Chatting on the dining table with your loveones. Tellingthem how awesome or how awful your day had become. Practicing basketball and not eating with your family at this time isn't normal at all. _But_ _I am here running away from a fan club and that isn't normal either_. She spent the whole afternoon running away from the Rukawa Fans Club and she still felt irritated. She doesn't want to be chased. _Way to go Zen! Nice day for a first day! _She made friends and so as foes. _Foes. Is that the right word to call them?_

"You're still practicing?"

"Am I not?" Rukawa answered as he started to dribble the ball.

Zen raised an eyebrow. _What an ill-tempered guy. _She walked by the door and left. Rukawa didn't mind her, he doesn't mind anybody when Yuhii left him. _You'll see Yuhii I'll be better than you. _No one understand how Rukawa's mind works. Sometimes it's completely shut off. His mind isn't working at all. No responses, No feelings, nothing. And if it is working, it doesn't make ay difference. _Basketball. _The only thing in his mind. Nothing else. He shot another three-point.

Zen reached her house at last.

"She's here already..." She said to herself as she entered the house.

"Tadai-ma (I'm home) Utada ne-chan."

"Okairi (Welcome back) Zen-chan."

She quickly ran to the dining table as here sister patiently tried to wait for her. Utada seldom eats alone. She'll wait for her sister or doesn't eat at all. She knows her sister is having a hard time adjusting._ I too imouto (sister). I too._ Only the two of them can help each other. Only the two of them understands each other.

"Itadakimas…(Let us eat)" They both said in unison, as they tasted the food prepared in the table.

"Oishii desu!(Delicious!)" Zen said as she ate another.

"Zen-chan…Oji-san will be visiting us by the end of the week. He will be staying here."

"Huh? How long?"

"I'm not sure but I think he'll be staying for a long time." She remembered her grandpa taking trips unceasingly. "Or maybe not but this is his house anyway. Oji-san's friend will be visiting too."

Zen continued eating.

"They'll be eating dinner here." Utada said. "I was also informed that his friend would be bringing one of his grandsons."

"Grandson?" Zen asked curiously.

"He lives in Japan. I heard his friend's grandson's very good-looking." Utada said with a little smile in her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that ane-chan?"

"Oh nothing Zen. Enjoy your meal." She said with her chin clinging on her hands. _If she'll be fond of that guy Zen will have to forget about Kai. She will have a new life._ Utada thought with a slight worry on her face.

It's Thursday. 2 days before their grandpa's arrival. Zen walked to school. She reached Shohoku and entered the class.

"Ohayo Haruko-chan."

"Ohayo Zen-chan."

"What's eating you? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm girl's basketball team member already."

"Wow! That's great! Then why the long face?"

"The seniors already graduated. Most of them belonged to the girl's basketball team"

"No problem about members! There's the boy's team! Every girl will probably join!"

"That's the problem…."

"Huh?" she looked puzzled as she studied Haruko's face.

"Every girl wants to join. Of course, other years that were already in the group cannot be removed but almost all girls from in this school like to join. They don't even have any knowledge about basketball. They're only joining because of Rukawa."

"That's a problem alright…"

"We need members that are good in basketball! GOOD in basketball. We don't need idiots."

_A little harsh_. Zen thought

Before Zen could reply the teacher entered the classroom

Dismissal. Time for the try out. Zen hesitated. _Will I go or not? _She was given a paper to sign up. _Think before you leap. Do-or-die situation. Sign-up or walk away. _A girl took the paper.

"Name?" the girl asked her.

"Chiharu Zen."

The girl wrote something down. "Number 106"

"Huh?"

"Number 106. Wait 'till you're called."

"Great." She sighed. _106 girls. I'm the last_. _I think. I still have time to think. I'll run away if I change my mind. _She tried to sneak a look inside. It was crowded so she really had to squeeze in. _Huh? So the boy's team is helping too. Now I know why so many had signed up. _There were so many so they haven't got the time to finish it all so the others will have to come back tomorrow. _Tomorrow._ _Yes, tomorrow. Its okay if I don't show up._

The next day:

The teachers had given half of the day for tryouts of different clubs. But it was made clear that these tryouts will only be until twelve noon and the classes shall resume. _How considerate of them to give half of the day for club tryouts. _Zen thought as she watched the tryout. She decided to stay anyway. She was waiting for about 3 hours and a half. And at last she was finally called. Out of those 105 girls who signed up before her, they only got 12. She could see it was really tiring and enjoyable at the same time.

"It's my turn then." Mitsui said. Ryota had finished with the #105 and went up to his seat.

"hmmmmm…." Mitsui scanned the list. "Last one… #106 Chiharu Zen" Mitsui called. Zen got ready and stood up. Haruko's eyes slowly grew wider when she saw her. Mitsui turned to Zen. He mysteriously smiled as she studied her face, her fiery-red hair and her warm-brown eyes.

"Let's get started #106."

Zen just nodded.

"I'll explain it to you. You have to get through me and shoot the ball. Do you understand?"

"Pretty much said." Zen answered as she started to dribble the ball. "How many times do I have to get through you and shoot the ball?"

"3 times but if I got bored, it would be only once. Just get through me even if you don't shoot the ball its fine."

Zen inched a step calculating her next move. _A loose thread. You let your guard down. Wrong move. _Zen swiftly got through Mitsui without a sweat and scored an easy lay-up. Everybody in the gym was surprised with Zen. They sat up and tried to watch the game.

"Are you bored?" Zen asked

"No.. Get ready. I won't give you any chance now." Mitsui replied enjoyably.

Zen tried to get through with her next shot. _It's true. He wont give me any chance. Kuso…(shit…) _

She tried going through but Mitsui tapped the ball out of Zen's grip. He really tightened his guard. Zen was now preparing for her third shot. _He became very serious.. Interesting.. What if I shoot it from here? _

* * *

I know you know what'll happen next so I cut it from here. thanks for the people who reviewed earlier.... happy thanksgiving and Meri Kurisumasu (Merry Christmas) 


	2. Help me

oshogatsu omedeto minna-san! (Happy New Year everybody!) This is actually a gift from me to you....

Thanks for those people who reviewed... I really appreciate it. ans please remember that those suggestions. Every word of it will be put to heart....

Disclaimer: I don't own slam dunk

* * *

CHAPTER 2

_Well it won't hurt trying._ Zen thought to herself as she started to dribble the ball again.She tried to shoot it there, beyond the three-point arc.

_It was like half away from the court… It won't get in. What's she's thinking?_ Haruko told herself.

_She's crazy… _Rukawa thought.

The ball flew from the air and it went smoothly in the ring. Everyone was overwhelmed with what she did. Mouths dropped open. Even Zen herself was surprised and then she thought: _Oh my god! I'm supposed to get through him and shoot the ball!!! Not shoot the ball without getting through!_

"Sumemasen!" Zen said as she bowed down. "I wasn't following the instructions! I was supposed to get through you first! I forgot!! Sumemasen!!" She bowed again.

"You're in.." Mitsui said.

"What?" She looked up at him and asked just to make sure she didn't hear him wrong.

"I said you're in. You haven't lost your touch Zen-zen."

"Huh?"

**Zen had flashbacks of memory:**

Zen was called Zen-zen when she was little. She liked playing basketball with her sister. Her sister's childhood friend Mit-chin (Mitsui's nickname) was always assisting her with three point shots. Yes, three-point shots. Those superb three-point shots that Mitsui liked to make. She was very short, an 8-year-old turning 9. She called Mitsui, Mit-chin even though his real name was Hisashi. Mitsui found Zen a fast learner 'cause she gets it right always after it was explained. But he knew there was something wrong about her. Not manners, not poise but there really is something. Something one can't figure out easily. Mitsui really can't, even though he had tried because she was nice to him, they're friends. And before he knew what it is they had left for California.

"You're still good."

"Arigato, Mit-chin." She chuckled.

"Welcome to the group Zen-chan!" Haruko said loudly as she ran towards them.

"I didn't know you and Mitsui-sempai knew each other." She asks Zen as she reached the both of them.

"I'm her sister's childhood friend. Oh? How's your sister?" Mitsui asked.

"She's been busy. She entered Shohoku high too…"

"Really? I haven't seen her."

In the middle of the conversation Coach Anzai went up to them. Zen looked at him carefully. He has a big and bulky body, his belly protrudes over his belt.

"Impressive… Very impressive.." Anzai clapped his both hands.

"HAHAHAHAHA…. I didn't think there would be another Tensai around here."

Zen turned to another redhead. She stood in awe. He's very tall and from what she heard, he's a first year too.

"Watashi wa (I am) Sakuragi Hanamichi. Uroshiku! (Nice to meet you)"

"Chiharu Zen. Nice to meet you too, Sakuragi-kun."

"As always practice will be mixed with the girl's basketball team. We'll start the practice tomorrow. You all had a hard day. Rest now and we'll resume practice tomorrow. NO practicing today. Okay?" Coach Anzai announced.

"Hai!" all of them said in unison as they left the gym.

They all returned to class. When it was dismissal, Zen decided to look around. All of the students had a tiring day so they all decided to go home. At the time of 4:30, there was no sign of a single body in the school grounds. She decided to stop by the gym. When she was about 3 meters away, she heard a ball dribbling inside. Rain started to sprinkle from above. She continued to the gym to shelter herself from the tiny droplets of rain.

"Thank God, I'm not wet!" She said loudly, forgetting there was also someone inside the gym.

She turned at the being. It was Rukawa. The gorgeous and famous Rukawa Kaede.

"Coach said no practices…" Zen said as she pinned her hands on her waist. She was still wearing her jogging pants and blue shirt she wore at the try out.

"Why do you care?" Rukawa said coldly.

"Why do I care? I'm a part of the team now! Hm… If I tell coach… Maybe he'll not be letting you practice for another day…"

"Just don't tell him. Okay?" Rukawa replied again coldly.

Zen looked outside. _Why did it rain now? There's no way I'll get out of here. _She thought to herself. _Maybe I'll stay here until it stops raining._

"Ano ne… Rukawa-kun…"

Rukawa stopped dribbling and listened but he did not look her way.

"It's raining cats and dogs. Can I stay here and watch you practice until the rain stops?"

Rukawa just nodded.

She went to sit at one of the bleachers. She watched him do powerful and beautiful dunks, very sleek three-points and his good-to-see easy lay ups. _That's why girls admire him so much. _After many minutes, Rukawa was soaked in sweat. He finished practicing and went to his bag, a meter away from Zen's seat, to get water. He consumed his drink and looked outside. Zen pulled a drink out of her bag.

"Rukawa-kun…" She tossed the drink to Rukawa. He reflexively caught it.

"I don't want it…" He refused frigidly.

"Trust me, you do." She flashed a smile. _He refuses everything!_

Rukawa seated at the bleacher, opened the cap and drank it.

"Arigato." Rukawa said still being cold.

Zen just gave another smile. They just sat silently, not saying a word to each other. At last the rain stopped. Zen stood up and gathered her things.

"I think I'll go now." She said.

"I'll go with you." Rukawa said coldly.

Zen smiled. "Ii so shimasho. (Sounds good.)"

Rukawa immediately got changed. They went out the school together silently, like no-one's-with-you kind of silent.

"Where's your bicycle?" Zen asked just to make a conversation with him.

"It rained this morning."

Rukawa didn't make his sentence full but Zen clearly understood it. When they walked past the school, it suddenly rained again. Zen bellowed as she covered her head from the rain. She wasn't wet. She looked up. _An umbrella. Of course! he had it with him you idiot! _She told herself._ It rained this morning! He didn't use his bicycle 'cause he walked to school this morning! Zen you fool!_ She thought.

It was Saturday. Zen rushed home hurriedly. Their grandfather's arrival and yet she was still troubled by those Rukawa Fans club. _They're getting on my nerves! _She went to the basketball practice at 10 a.m. and she only attended half of it. _They are pain in my neck!!! Urgghh… how I hate them!! _She went out of the practice at 11:30 but she wasted time running away from those people. It was already 1:45 and she hasn't eaten yet. _god, I'm starving. It's good that I have lost track of them at last! _She wasted a few hours running away from the members of the Rukawa Fans club.

She arrived home at last.

"Tadaima (I'm home) Utada ne-chan!!"

"Okairi (welcome home) Zen-chan.."

"I'm ready to do some shopping now!" she said pulling her sleeves up.

"Ok, here's the list… Here's the money. You go now. You will need to help me clean the house too and we'll be fixing Oji-san's room.

"Hai!" she said with much enthusiasm

Zen went to the market and Utada started cleaning the house. It was a day full of work for the both of them.

They finished cleaning and now they started cooking. Three and half-hours have passed and they were expecting their grandpa anytime now. It was arranged that Zen would picked him up but:

_Oji-san! Nande? Why can't I pick you up?_

_Someone will be picking us up at the airport.. _Their grandpa calmly said.

But… but.. but… 

_No buts… Zen-chan.. It can't be helped. Just stay there and wait for us._

_(Line dead)_

Zen was still in another world when the doorbell rang. Utada went to get it. She suddenly lost track of time. It was already 7:00. They got changed already and they're just waiting for their grandpa to arrive.

"Zen-chan!" Utada called.

"Zen-chan!" she called again.

"Zen-chan!" and again.

"Zen-chan!" but this time Utada and their grandpa called in unison.

She was brought back to her senses.

"Huh? Yes? Ane-chan? Oji san? Oji san!" she instantaneously went to hug his grandpa.

"Let's go now Zen. Let's have dinner." Her grandpa invited.

She turned to look who picked their grandpa up. She turned to see who the people he was with were. She saw another old man and no one else. _Then who the hell picked them up? _Her temper rose up quietly, ascending to an unrestrained feeling but she gained back control of herself.

Then she decided, she should ask. "Who picked you up oji-san?"

"No one came… He didn't come." Kishii replied.

"Who didn't come?"

"Gao's grandson."

Zen turned to another old man. Graying bushy hair, intelligent blue eyes, a fair complexion. _Wait a minute. No way. It can't be…. Well it can but I hate the idea._

"You aren't a Rukawa. Are you?" She asked wishing she's wrong.

"I'm afraid I am, young lady." Gao smiled, his intelligent blue eyes sparkling.

_Impossible. _"So desu ne…."

After dinner Zen was asked to go and buy some sake for her grandpa and visitor. She was on her way, just a few meters from her house when she sensed someone was following her. She did not dare to turn back. She just hastily walked. She tried to get out from his sight but he was still following her. She quickly glanced at the man at her back. _He's tall and daunting. _She taught. She ran rapidly but the man was surprisingly fast. He caught up to her quickly. When she turned back she saw him standing right in front of her. He lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Oi." It was Rukawa.

"You scared me out of my wits! What are you doing here?"

"Oji san told me to come after you." He said blankly.

"Why didn't tell me?" she said with slight annoyance.

"You were running…." He answered coldly.

She stared at Rukawa's blue eyes. _His eyes. He has such sad eyes._

"Oi…" Rukawa called her.

"Why didn't you show up to pick Oji san up?"

"I forgot." He said shortly.

Zen raised an eyebrow. "You forgot?"

He just nodded.

"I can't really believe you! You're just… You're just so insensitive!" She said looking at his cold and expressionless blue eyes. "And not only that. You came after our dinner!"

When Rukawa remembered he has someone to pick up, he was an hour in a half late. But he assumed his grandfather would be at his house, so he went home. Then he saw his grandfather in the Chiharu's lawn and found out that his grandfather is a friend of a Chiharu. Kishii.

"Gomen." He said. He never really wanted to pick them up but her mother obliged him.

"At least we found our way, neh?" Gao flashed another smile.

"Un. (Yes)"

"To make up, please follow Kishii's granddaughter. She just left to buy sake."

Kishii's a Chiharu so Rukawa guessed his granddaughter must be.. "Zen?"

"Yes.. Chiharu Zen."

Zen hated Rukawa's attitude towards other people. But his grandpa isn't an other-people. He's his grandfather! Father of his father.

She slowly shook her head. "You're hopeless.."

Rukawa didn't say anything and walked away leaving Zen alone just standing there. He then stopped for at least a second.

"You coming?" he said and started to walk again but he slowed down a bit for Zen to catch up.

"uhh… Hai. Ikemasho.(Yes. Let's go.)" She said as she walked on Rukawa's direction.

They entered and left the store with the best Sake in their hands. _Rukawa's good in choosing these kinds of stuff. He chose this Sake we bought._

When Rukawa was younger, he stayed with grandfather. He liked Sake. When there're special events, his grandpa always asks him to buy one. He got used in buying it and know what's best or not.

Zen remembered how stupid she looked inside the store, causing annoyance and all.

"Kombanwa! Can I help you? What would you like to buy?" the salesman greeted nicely.

"Sake please." Zen answered.

"What Sake?"

"Sake… the Japanese alcoholic drink made from fermented rice…"

"I know what it is… and I know where it is made from. I'm asking what KIND of Sake you want to buy. You see sake is a rice wine." The salesman explained.

"We know that." Rukawa told him.

"Well, uhmmmm… I would like---" her voice trailed off because Rukawa barged in her sentence.

"We would like that one." Rukawa pointed the one on the third shelf.

"You're good, young man… that's the sake that was made by--"

"I don't need any details." Rukawa said coldly.

To lighten the annoyance Rukawa has made, Zen decided to butt in.

"We'll buy it!!! We'll buy it!!!" she said. They paid for it and immediately went out.

Zen gave a sigh of relief when they walked out of the store. _I really get into trouble with this insensitive creature! Argghh… _Rukawa doesn't care about anyone or anything.

"Oi…" Rukawa brought her back to her senses.

"Nani? (What?)" She asked.

Rukawa pointed the streetlights. The sidewalk streetlights were red.

"Arigato-gozaimas…"

"Your mind's dwelling elsewhere." He said coldly.

Zen didn't say anything.

They walked across the sidewalk to the other side.

It was already Monday. _Time flies by surprisingly fast. _Zen thought. Yesterday, joined them for dinner. Utada also invited him to come over anytime when his grandfather isn't around. She remembered how Utada liked Rukawa being around. Zen feels she has a plan of bringing the two of them together. _But that's impossible._

"Arigato." Rukawa said after eating.

"Please feel free to come over when Gao oji san isn't around." Utada said giving him an amiable smile.

"Hai."

Rukawa's grandfather and their grandfather went for a trip repeatedly. They would go back to Tokyo or have a trip to Osaka and go back home after a few weeks. Rukawa was frequently alone in his house so his sister decided to let him come over and take dinner. However, Zen was slightly annoyed thinking Rukawa would cause more problems to her. She was always chased. She can't get enough privacy. Every time she went out of the classroom, she would always see her things strewn but she patiently fixed it up. That was also their reason in disquieting Zen. Her patience. They have never seen anyone handle things coolly.

She's a basketball team member, the leader of the class conference. She also played a part of their school council. Her grades weren't affected at all. She was always serene and calm. Either way, she only kept her anger and annoyance to herself. She'll be quiet for a few minutes, counting one-to-ten over and over, then she'll forget about it. That's how she do it. Her mom once said, "If you want to annoy other people more than they annoy you, don't mind them at all. Think as if they do not exist." She had tried it a lot of times in her childhood and it was very effective. Her classmates always pestered her when she was little and she pestered them the same way. Things always get worse at that manner. She was like that until she was nine and when her mother gave her that advice, things changed. She played things calmly and that made other people see her as a very clever girl. People gets annoyed but stopped at the end. "Zen-chan, if they see that you don't mind them and ignore them, they will soon get tired." She heard her mother say. "I don't want to see you pestering other people. But don't take me to literally dear. Put it in place. You can always fight back." When things gets worse, her mother always gives her a better advice. But her mother was in Tokyo now. When they got home from California she thought she would still have to be with her mother. "You're big now. You can handle things by yourself and if you need my hand you could call me.." that was the last words her mom gave her before they separate.

With her head flying into space, the class already ended. She went into basketball practice and she received screeches from Akagi.

"Chiharu!!!"

"Nani?"

"Defense!!!!" he screamed at her again.

Sendichi Jen was their captain but why is this Akagi screaming at her? She knows she is the brother of Haruko and is the captain of the boys' basketball team but if she would be receiving a screech, it must be from Jen. They are already friends and they spend time together. They are really close friends so she calls Jen with her first name.

"Chiharu!!!!!!!!!! Offense!!!!!!!!!" Akagi screamed again.

"Hai!"

She got the ball and did a lay up. Zen was good with maneuvers that can steal the ball, that can escape from their opponents but she was only averagely good at defense.

"Defense!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed again.

When the practice ended, Akagi let everyone home except for Zen.

"Chiharu-kun…."

"Hai…"

"I can see that you're good at offense… you're really good."

"What's your point?"

"You did poorly with the other one…"

"So desu. (I see.)"

"Practice more on defense… You'll need it… Games will begin soon."

"Hai…"

"Basketball is about those two.. If you want, I can coach you myself. Every after practice."

"Thanks… but please don't bother…" _I don't want to be a problem._

"Remember, Offense will do nothing, if you're poor with defense. Your opponent will easily score just as you did. But what if they have a tight defense? You cannot score easily then."

"Wakarimashita... (I understand..)"

Zen left the gym feeling slight discomfort… _Practice more on defense. Practice more on defense. _The words reverberated in her head. Then she saw a tall man leaning on the wall on their school gate. It was Rukawa. _What's he doing there? _She thought.

"Akagi?" Rukawa asked.

"He went home already. You didn't see him come?"

"Iie. Just got here."

"Ikemasho ka. (Lets go then.)"

"Doko?(Where?)"

"Practice defense." Rukawa started walking.

"Chotto Matte…(Just a minute...) I know a place."

Rukawa pushed the bike next to him.

"Rukawa-kun do you think I'm a loser?"

_Why would I think that?_ "Yeah. You're just like that 'aho."

"What did you say??!!" Temper began an upsurge. She became a little depressed again. "You think so?"

_Why are you asking such questions? _"Iie.."

"I really can't understand you."

He followed her without asking any questions. They stopped at the house just opposite his.

"This is your house." Rukawa said confused.

"I know." Zen opened the door and went in. "Iku. (Come)."

Rukawa followed Zen inside.

"Leave your things here and get your ball. I'll get mine upstairs." She said as she rushed to her room.

She came down with the orange ball in her hand.

"Let's go now." She said.

They went into the kitchen. Zen looked over the key holder and got a key. They went out through the back door.

"Here.." She stopped in front of a large green gate. "You know the empty lot with a large wall covering it just after our house?" She inserted the key and turned it. "Here we are. I'll leave it open since we'll be practicing. You can come over if you want to practice basketball here. Ne-chan and I used this in our childhood. We build this. ane-chan, me and Kai. We left for California so we haven't used this for a long time."

"Let's start now." Rukawa said, following a thought in his head. _Who's Kai?_

"Why are you helping me?"

"You'll hate the idea."

Zen raised an eyebrow. "Is there really an idea?"

Rukawa shook his head.

"I knew it."

"Spread your arms like this…. And move your feet like this."

Zen listened and did everything Rukawa said. She's been practicing it for an hour and a half now.

"Rukawa-kun, Zen-chan. Dinner is ready."

"Hai." They both said in unison.

"I think we should take dinner first Chiharu-kun."

Zen smiled.

"Nani?" He said.

"It's the first time I heard you call me… Don't be so formal. Call me Zen… Rukawa-kun." _He didn't invite me to call him Kaede! Hmm.. Just pretend he did. In my dreams._

"Hai." He answered coldly and they entered the house to eat dinner.


End file.
